


Necessary to Life

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves getting Danny all wound up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary to Life

Steve loves the way Danny stretches up to kiss him, the way he flattens himself against Steve in order to reach his lips. The way he grips Steve's shoulders tight as he talks and kisses and kisses and talks until he becomes too caught up to speak coherently, his words turning senseless, his sentences rambling. Danny gets so worked up over just about anything, but he gets especially worked up over Steve. Steve had Danny pegged as a hot head from the very beginning, but now, now that they get naked together on a regular basis, it's even more of a thrill.

Steve feels a little guilty over how much he enjoys it. How much he intentionally eggs Danny on. How much he loves to tease Danny, to poke at Danny, until all that crazy Danny passion is focused on him, and him alone.

Like now, as he backs Danny up, kissing him the entire time, until Danny bumps against the dresser in his bedroom. "You have a bed in here, don't you, Steven?" Danny pants, mouth pressed against Steve's neck.

"Uh huh." Steve nudges Danny until Danny slides his ass up on the dresser, Danny's strong thighs bracketing his hips. It's easier to kiss him now, with Danny up a little higher and Steve nuzzles, finding Danny's lips and kissing away Danny's complaints-- _this is not a bed, Steve, not even close_.

Danny falls silent as Steve kisses him, mostly silent, that is, aside from the small noises he makes as he curls a hand around the back of Steve's neck, holding Steve steady as he licks Steve's lower lip, then nips at his chin before returning to the hungry, needy kisses that make Steve's head spin.

Steve presses in, his hands on Danny's thighs, spreading Danny's legs and running his hand along firm muscle. Danny gasps into Steve's mouth, hands fisted in Steve's t-shirt as Steve presses against the swell of his cock.

"Okay, okay," Danny says, breaking off the kiss. "Why don't we just--come here, you, why are you so--" He tugs ineffectually on Steve's shirt, trying to pull it off, then gives up and slips his hands under Steve's shirt, running them down Steve's back, then under his pants and onto Steve's ass, pulling Steve closer.

Steve moves in, rubbing himself against Danny and okay, yeah, it's good, it's fantastic, and so is the expression on Danny's face as his head thumps back against the wall, cheeks flushed, eyes closed, lower lip caught in his teeth as he squirms, trying to get into a better position.

"Danny," Steve scolds, hand coming up to cup Danny's cheek. "Come on, wouldn't you rather be doing this in a bed? It's a lot more comfortable."

Danny opens his eyes and scowls at Steve. "Don't even--I don't have the words, I--" he starts, but as Steve backs away, pulling his shirt off over his head and Danny stammers to a halt, eyes widening. "I--uh, okay."

Steve loves the way Danny looks at him, hungry and intent and maybe a little surprised, as if he never expected Steve to look this good to him. Like he didn't expect to want Steve as much as he does.

Steve understands the feeling.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" he asks, tossing his shirt aside. He sits on the bed, leaning back on his arms, well aware that his pants are riding low on his hips, that the bulge of his cock is clearly visible.

Appreciation flashes in Danny's eyes as he slides off the dresser and approaches. He kneels on the bed, his mouth on Steve's shoulder, pressing hard, hot kisses to Steve's skin, working up the side of Steve's neck, making Steve shiver in delight.

"Hold up," Steve gasps. "Danny." He pulls back, hands on Danny's chest.

Danny presses in, relentless. "What?"

"Your shirt." Steve pushes Danny back again.

"My shirt?"

"Yes." Steve unbuttons the first button of Danny's pale blue shirt. "Your shirt."

"Oh. Right." Danny glances down. He already looks endearingly befuddled. "Why are we wearing clothes?"

"Because we live in a civilized society, Danny." Steve works slowly, exposing Danny's wonderfully hairy chest one button at a time, batting away Danny's hands as he tries to help. "Just let me do it."

With an aggravated huff Danny leans back, waiting, all coiled tension and barely contained energy. When Steve is halfway done with the buttons he slips a hand inside Danny's shirt and runs his fingertips over a nipple, circling it lightly, then curls a hand around Danny's pecs. He loves the thick muscles of Danny's chest, and the way Danny's chest hair tickles his fingers. He's distracted by contrast of smooth skin and coarse hair, Danny's tight little nipple, the slick droplets of sweat gathering on his skin.

A firm hand grasps his wrist. "Will you just--" Danny says from between clenched teeth.

Steve grins and pushes Danny flat on the bed, shamelessly using his strength and skill, not that Danny puts up a lot of resistance. "Will I just what?"

He noses into Danny's half-open shirt and licks the sweat from Danny's skin.

"That, with the--" Danny groans as Steve mouths a nipple. " _Yes._ "

Steve finishes unbuttoning Danny's shirt as he nuzzles Danny's chest, kissing and licking down Danny's ribs, rubbing his cheek against Danny's stomach before heading back up to suck on his other nipple, scraping it gently with his teeth. Danny squirms beneath him, hands skittering over Steve's back to end up in Steve's hair, his moans soft and breathless and amazing.

Steve kisses Danny's collarbone, rubs his lips over the sweaty skin of Danny's neck before reaching up for Danny's mouth again with a lush, deep kiss, tasting Danny's desperation, reveling in it. When he finally pulls back, Danny follows, all the way up as Steve kneels between Danny's legs and struggles to pull the shirt from Danny's shoulders.

"Come on, Danny," he says. The shirt is caught on Danny's arms, because Danny won't relinquish his hold on Steve, he's too busy mouthing Steve's chest and okay, yeah, Steve's not really complaining but he loves Danny's shoulders and arms and all that freckled skin and big bunchy muscles and he can't really appreciate any of it with Danny's shirt still on.

"What? What?" Danny murmurs, running his hands over Steve's chest. "Look at you, this is ridiculous, the way you look."

"Ridiculous?" Steve asks with a frown.

Danny drags his eyes from Steve's chest to look up him. "Perfect. Beautiful. It's completely ridiculous."

Steve grins, warmth blooming in his chest. "You're not making a lot of sense." He takes advantage of the moment to pull Danny's shirt completely off.

"Am too."

"Are not. It's adorable, though," Steve says, just to get Danny all puffed up and indignant. "I turn you on that much, huh?"

"Shut up," Danny says. "Yes, okay? Yes, you do." He kisses Steve, hard and eager.

Steve runs his hands over Danny's shoulders and down his chest, and it's a thrill each and every time Danny arches into his touch. Steve reaches Danny's cock, straining against his pants and rubs his palm over it. He's hard himself, hard and needy and Danny's soft little moans are driving him crazy but he's got Danny going now, and he's going to make the most of it. He fondles Danny's cock through the layers of clothing, running his thumb over the head and Danny grabs his arm and pushes against his hand, then reaches for Steve's pants. Steve easily distracts him with a few firm strokes, leaning down to suck on the side of Danny's neck and Danny shudders all over.

"Fuck," Danny mutters. He lays back and tries to unfasten his own pants but Steve stops him, pushing Danny's hands away.

Danny growls, and this time he does put up a fight, or at least tries to, but Steve easily captures Danny's wrists and brings them up over Danny's head, stretching out over Danny as he presses down. Danny looks so beautiful it hurts, gazing up at Steve dazed and turned on, eyes intense and blue, hair falling over his forehead, his lips parted as he draws in a sharp breath.

"You," Danny says, breathless.

"Yes, me." Steve grinds down against Danny's cock and Danny moans, digging his heels into the bed and pushing back up.

"God, you, I swear--" Danny's voice is rough as he moves restlessly beneath Steve.

It's so fucking good, even with their pants still on. Steve rocks against Danny, Danny's warm sweaty chest pressed against his, Danny's strong arms wrapped tight around him--he must have let go of Danny's wrists at some point-- and his cock, pressed snug against Danny's hip. With all the layers of clothing the sensation is muted and it makes him a little desperate, makes him push hard against Danny but Danny pushes just as hard back, his face against Steve's neck, fingers digging into Steve's skin.

"Oh, oh, oh, god," Danny says. "Steve, please--"

Steve shifts, pulling back a little so he can kiss Danny. Danny's mouth is hungry and frantic, all stuttering tongue and wet lips. He grabs Steve's ass, holding him steady as he shoves up, hard, then whimpers into Steve's mouth as his hips jerk, trembling a little as he strains against Steve.

Steve gasps, astonished. He pulls back and watches Danny come. It's one of the hottest things he's ever seen.

"Fuck," Danny groans, coming down with one final shudder. He blinks his eyes open, staring at Steve, bewildered. "I can't--I don't believe you."

Steve grins, delighted by his achievement.

"Stop that, right now." Danny looks as if he's trying to scowl but can't quite get it to work right.

Steve kisses Danny lightly on the lips, his cheek, his nose--small, delicate kisses, giving Danny a moment to recover, a moment to catch his breath.

"You are such an ass." Danny finally says, taking a deep breath as he runs an affectionate hand over Steve's head. "You made me come in my pants, you jerk."

Steve leans in to kiss Danny again and Danny reaches up to meet him, tender and sweet but when Steve rocks his hips, still hard and wanting, Danny sputters and pushes Steve away.

"No, no, wait--I'm a mess, and it's your fault, Steven." Danny wriggles out from beneath him and yeah, there's a wet stain on the front of Danny's pants and Steve feels smug all over again.

"So sorry, but Danny, I couldn't help it." Steve watches as Danny slips off the bed and strips off his pants. "I'm just that good."

"Oh my god, there's going to be no dealing with you, is there?" Danny shivers as he peels off his damp underwear.

"Nope." Steve smiles happily at Danny.

"Just take your damn pants off," Danny tells him, then rubs his forehead, closing his eyes briefly. "Jeeze, you made me woozy."

"Woozy?" Steve grins as he hurries to comply, unbuttoning his pants and shoving them off along with his briefs. He cradles his cock in the palm of his hand, he can't help it, he's feeling more than a little desperate right now.

Danny wipes himself clean with his underwear, then climbs back on the bed, laughing. "You," he says, "are a horrible, horrible man." He pulls Steve's hand away.

"Yes, Danny. How awful of me to make you come like that." Steve's breath quickens as Danny crawls up over him.

"Awful." Danny nods as he runs his fingertips lightly over Steve's thighs, tickling his skin.

Steve gasps, spreading his legs. "Please, Danny."

"Please?" Danny echoes. "Now I get 'please'?" He draws fingers up the inside of Steve's thighs and cups Steve's balls.

"Yes." Steve shudders as Danny touches him far too lightly. "Please."

"Promise to never make me come in my pants again?" Danny closes his hand around Steve's cock.

Steve bites his lip, desperate. "No," he finally says. "I can't, Danny, you--"

The rest of his words are lost because his cock is in Danny's mouth now, Danny's wicked, talented mouth and Steve can't talk anymore, all he can do is groan with pleasure. He pushes himself up on his elbows to watch, he'll never get tired of seeing Danny's lips slide down his shaft. He runs a hand over Danny's head, cupping Danny's cheek and Danny pulls back for a moment, hand curled around the base of Steve's cock as he licks Steve's fingers, before putting his mouth back on Steve's cock and Steve moans, his balls drawing up tight, the sensation winding up deep inside of him. He tries to hold back, to make it last but he was pretty far gone before Danny ever got his mouth on him and god, Danny's mouth--

Steve comes with a sharp groan, falling back on the bed. Long slow surges of pleasure, intense and sweet as Danny coaxes every last drop from him and Steve ends up with his fingers tangled in the sheets, his body shaking when he finally comes down, breathless and astonished and full of joy.

"Come here." He tugs Danny up on the bed and wraps his arms around Danny's shoulders, rolling onto his side and holding Danny tight.

"You," Danny says with a pleased huff of laughter. "You're so huggy after sex." He tucks himself snug up against Steve and kisses him.

"Uh," Steve says against Danny's lips.

"And so very coherent."

Steve grunts again, burying his face in Danny's neck.

"That's nice, that's very nice." Danny pets Steve's head, laughing again. "I like you like this."

Steve nods. "Good," he tries to say, but it ends up slurred against Danny's skin.

Because he loves Danny like this, too. Post-agitation, after Danny winds down. When he's all soft touches and smiles, contentment coming off of him in waves. It's just as much a thrill as seeing Danny all worked up, and all Steve wants to do is hold Danny tight and bask in it. So he does.


End file.
